One Can Only Dream
by Uzumaki-Takumi
Summary: Chapter 5 is here im sorry it took way to long to update but i had wrighters block and my friends brothers death.I need to get a bloodline? Anyhelp
1. Chapter 1

Naruto woke up with a jolt as his alarm clockd woke him up from a very weird yet pleasing dream.  
He was with the last person he thought he would be with.Sabaku no Temari.  
The dream was they were In the desert and temari was on his lap.  
His arms wrapped around her waist.He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But the weird thing is that he didn't even know who this temari was.  
They had just gotten back from the mission from Kirigakure(Mist).And he went straight to sleep.Thats what will happen if you use kyuubi.He then had The Dream about whoever she was.

FlashBack Dream No Jutsu!-------------------------------------------------------------------- "Temari..."He let her name roll off of his tounge like it was somthing holy.And to him it was.He sat there whispering sweet nothings in her ear.She would smile every once in a while and blush nuzzling into him like he was her life line.  
"I really never thought we would be together Temari-Chan."Naruto said with a smile nuzzling her neck.His soft warm breath tickling her ever so softly. It was the way he would speak to her.And the very thought of that gave her shivers.He had his jacket around her and she was cuddling his chest."Well...i can't just hide these feelings Naru-Kun.I had to tell you before we left.And im glad i did"  
She said as she smiled into his chest."Yea well...i'm glad ya did to Tem-Chan Shimata."He said with a sigh in contentment."Naru-Kun I love you "She said inching her face towards his. At that moment sakura blossems started to fall making the perfect scenary.He smiled and leaned down to meet her face."I love you too Tem-Chan."Right when he was about to kiss her.RING RING RING RING RING -  
End FlashBack Dream No Jutsu!!

He growled and slamed his clock into the wall, getting ou of bed he went into his bathroom getting a quick shower.He had to meet his team today to see if there was a mission. So he threw on his usual attire and went to the training grounds.There he saw sakura trying to catch sasuke's attention."Hey Sauske-Kun im stronger now wanna go out!"She asked him with her usual excitment.And of course his answer was.  
"No i don't".Sakura looked hurt for a moment and decided to take it out on naruto when he got here. "Hey Sakura-Chan!!"He yelled running up to her."Wanna go out and get some ramen!"She looked at him as if he was a demon.(Boy she doesn't know how close she is.)"No way i would never go out with you your anoyying weak and not sasuke!!"She yelled and went into the whole sasuke's better thing. Naruto looked hurt but wasn't really he was still focusing on the dream.Until he heard her shout he was weak again and will always be.Thats when he really did get hurt.

After a while kakashi appeared."YOUR LATE" Yelled Sakura.And only sakura? 'Well thats different usually naruto would join in also.'He thought.  
Sakura looked at naruto who was looking at the ground stopping tears from falling.Sooner then later kakashi started speaking."Well i just wanna tell you i've entered you in the chuunin exams.Here are your forms sign these and come to the tower. Ja Ne"HE said and dissapeared in a poof.Sasuke looked and just hn'ed.And left with sakura not far behind. Soon naruto left but was still thinking.'So im weak huh? Fine it's time for a change no more weak little dobe for me.'He nodded his head and went into meditation.Soon he was in his mind.And was walking down the sewers.He appeared in front of a large cage.And red eyes opened up glaring at him."What do you want Gaki!"Boomed the voice.  
"What i want is to be stronger.All i really know is Kage Bunshin.So i want to become stronger if im gonna be the hokage Believe it!"Yelled naruto The fox looked at him'hmm mabye i can train him.I won't have a weak Jinchuuriki'.He looked at naruto with a softer glare."Ok Gaki.I will give you power but i will not give you alot.I will give you a little until i think you are strong enough for more got it!"He said in a more lower voice.  
Naruto nodded rapidly."Yeah yea got it!" The fox nodded and looked naruto from head to toe."Oh and another thing get rid of that awful color.  
" Naruto looked mad."Whats wrong with this!"He yelled.Kyuubi looked at him."Well for one it's just horrible to my eyes and screams come out here and kill me like an idiot!"He yelled.Naruto thought for a minute."Ok fine." Kyuubi nodded and sent naruto back.

Naruto woke up and looked around.He felt his orange pocket fill up and looked inside to find a Shitload of money."WHOA!"He looked around.  
'Oi! Kit not so loud ok.'.Naruto looked aroung.'Kyuu is that you?' 'No its the candyman OF COURSE ITS ME YOU PETHETIC ATTEMP FOR A HUMAN!!!'. Naruto cringed.'Ok ok no need to yell i hear you ok.Thanks for the cash.'HE says with a smile.'No problem now go buy more clothes.Naruto nodded and ran off.Using a henge to buy some clothes he ran back to his house.And came out.He was wearing black cargo pants.That was tapped to his Sandaru shoes.He hadd a navy blue shirt on that was tucked into his pants. He also had a black jacket giving him a sort of mystery type.His Hiate Ate was like zabuza's wrapped around his right side going over the left side.Also the kyuubi had given him demon swords.HE had two twin kitana strabbed across his back right above his butt.One from the left and other from the right sides.He had his ninja pouches with 50 kunai and 50 shuriken.With 10 exploding tags.  
His hair on the left side covered his left eye when put at a certain angle."I like."HE says to himself.He walked out side and down the street and saw Konohamaru and sakura.He walked up."Hey boss"HE called to naruto."Hey konohamaru."Sakura looked at naruto.'

Thats naruto!!' "Hey are you the bosses girlfriend."Sakura grew a vein."Naw no way would boss go out with somone with a huge forhead."He Said. "WHAT!!"Sakura yelled and started to chase him around.Konohamaru bumped into a boy around 14 and was wearing black with red face paint."Hey you little punk!! Watch were your going!!"He yelled."Kankurou stop we don't wanna get in trouble!"Said a girl with 4 pig...HER!  
Naruto thought.'She..she's the girl from my dream!!But how...why...who!!'."Temari..."Naruto whispered."Come on lets have fun before the boss gets here." He says but was stopped as a rock hit him and he dropped konohamaru who ran behind naruto.Sasuke jumped down and glared and naruto who wasn't paying attention.He was staring at Temari."Hey Who do you think you are!!"Yelled kankurou.HE grabbed the mummy looking figure on his back."Are you going to use karasu"Asked temari."Stop."Came an icy voice sending shivers down there spin.  
They looked up. "G-Gaara..."Stuttered kankurou."Silence...Your an embarrasment to the village."He said calmy as he materialized out of sand infront of them."Right i was totally outa line."Muttered kankurou.

Sasuke looked at them then gaara."Who are you?"HE said in a demanding voice."Im gaara this..."He points to kankurou and temari"..is my team and siblings kankurou and...temari.Im curous to know who you are also." HE said."Im sasuke.And this is my team."HE points to sakura."Hello Im sakura and im.."She was cut off by gaara."I dont care who you are."He points at naruto"Who are you."He's weak."Said sasuke.Naruto shrugged and turned to walk off."Temari..."He muttered.Again this time they all heared him as he walked off."Gaara..."Said temari."Yes"  
Was all he said and she ran off.She caught up to him and glared landing infront of him."Ok how do you know me!" Naruto stared and walked off.She grabbed his wrist sending jolts throught him unknown to her."What."HE said softly."How...do you know me."She said in a slightly wavering but demanding tone.He looked at her.His navy and sapphire eyes.Softly into her Green teel ones.

"I...dreamed about you".Temari looked at him as if he grew two heads."How did you dream about me when you don't know me!" She yelled her eye's lightning up with firery furry."I don't gotta answer you a damn thing!!"Naruto yelled as his eyes to started getting angry."And why do you wanna know!!!"He added.She looked at him with furry again."If you can't answer me then i don't gotta answer you!!" She yelled storming past him.He would not let her go that easily."No i don't gotta answer you shit but i got the right to know why you asked me that"  
HE yelled.She looked at him and tried to yank her arm back, but naruto proved to be phisically stronger and keep his grip strong. "Let go!!"She yelled in his face."Not until you answer me!!"

He yelled right back.Again she tried to yank her arm only to eb held tighter.She gritted her teeth "NO NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME!!!"He looked at her his eyes wavering his anger but he keep his glare strong.'Damn she looks hot when she's mad'HE thought."No i don't gotta answer a damn thing but i do have the right to know why you asked me that!!" He yelled.She yanked her arm again and walked off this time getting away."Then we don't have anything to talk about."She muttered and walked off. He stared after her retreating form and sighed.He knew he wanted to tell her to plead to her that he had a dream about her and wanted to make it come true.But somthing inside him told him he wasn't able to. It just seemed wrong to do that.No matter it didn't matter.He knew it was a dream and only a dream.

Naruto walked back to the group.Where sakura bombarded him with questions."Naruto who was that and why are you and her talking in secret"  
She yelled wanting attention.This was wrong she was suppose to love sasuke-kun and naruto-dobe was suppose to love her it was a endless vicous cycle. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes and counted off of his fingers."1 I don't know her i just remember her from somwhere.2 We talked to see if i knew her turns out i didn't.3 We asked questions that none of us were able to answer so there Ja Ne."He said and walked off.

THE NEXT DAY --------------------------------

Naruto woke up with a start and walked into the shower savoiring the feel of warm water.His spiky blonde hair wet and smooth.He dressed in his outfit his new one.Only this time he had red cargo pants with a black under shirt and red vest.He walked into the tower and met up with sasuke and sakura."So the dobe finally showed huh."Said sasuke."Well Sasuke-Teme of course i wanna prove to you that im stronger so yea"  
HE said sakura looked at him and growled. "Don't talk to Sasuke-Kun like that!!!"She yelled.They walked up to the door just in time to see a girl with buns get punched in the face.Sasuke being him had to show off."Nice trick now remove the genjutsu."He said and sakura nodded.  
"So you saw threw it huh.Well you'll need more then that for the chuunin exams."HE said as he threw his leg at sasuke with a chakra indoused kick.Sasuke move to kick him forst but a green latex suited kid stopped him. But when the smoke cleared it was what noone expected.  
Naruto was there with his left knee blocking sasuke's kick.He had the kid in green who was none as Rock Lee.He had a kunai to his throat,  
and the genjutsu chuunin had a long kitana to his stomach.Naruto had all three of them in blocking or if you move you die positions. Sakura gasped.And so did most the people.

Naruto just walked off.Going into a room filled with people.HE saw temari and gaara with kankurou.He locked eyes with her and looked away.  
She snorted and looked down.Sasuke and sakura entered not soon after."Sasuke-Kun You came after all i knew you would!!!"Yelled ino yamanaka.  
"Hn."Was the reply."Back off Ino-Pig!!"Yelled sakura.And they struggled to pull him to each other.Naruto tuned them out and sat back against the wall.  
"Boy you guys are rookies."Said a voice."Im kabuto."He said."Naruto stared at him and sneered."Whatever"He said.He told them about the cards.  
Then asked them sasuke asked about lee gaara and naruto."Ok last Naruto Uzumaki.Hmmm 42 D-ranked missions 3-C ranks and 1A-ranked.  
His ninjutsu is superb in many ways and his taijutsu is great.But this happened recently.His genjutsu is good but not perfect.Oh...it says he is matched with the Uchiha protigy." At this all the girls gasped and began to scream no he isn't or no way!.

Soon the first exam was underway then the second finally the third but not before the prilems."Ok first match Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Akado Yoroi Sasuke won with his Shi Shi Renden and Lee's Begening of the Primary Lotus.He had received the Curse Seal.Next match was...Naruto tuned them out For all he would concentrate on was temari.He locked her eyes again and this time held her glare. Soon it softened and she looned away.'What was that about?'HE thought to himself.But then his name came up.

Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Uzumaki Naruto

He walked down there and looked at kiba."Alright Akamaru we get to go against the Idiot!!"He yelled.

"Match Naruto Vs. Kiba Haijama!

The two stared each other down then kiba gave akamaru a pill.His fur turned red and he jumped on kiba's back."JijuuBunshin No jutsu!!"He yelled And his fetures tuned more canine like also akamaru turned into a kiba look alike."Lets go akamaru!"HE yelled and ran at naruto. Right before he hit naruto he yelled."Gatsuuga!!"He began to spin and so did akamaru.They slamed into naruto.Or what looked like him."What the!!"Kiba sasuke and most of the stadium said.Naruto appeared on the roof."Shushin no jutsu!"HE said as he appeared infront of kiba.He slamed his boot into his face sending kiba back a few yards. He created 4 Kage bunshins and the ran at him one kicked him again and the real naruto jumped on his back and backfliped high into the air.The bunshin hit him one at a time each calling out a silible."U-ZU-MA-KI!!"The sent kiba into the air and the real naruto came down just in time to kick kiba in the face."UZUMAKI RENDEN!!" His boot met Kiba's face and slammed his face against the ground knocking him out.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto

He walked back up and sat next to the wall leaning against it and sighing.Everyone was still looking at him with shock even sasuke.Noone moved for a good 5 minutes.And finally the next match was announce.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats chapter one tell me how you like it.I will continue if i get more then 3 reviews.  
This of course is a Naru/Tema Pairing and you can vote on which pairings the Other people.  
Contact me on yahoo.With the votes.Inuyashawolfdemon20000 thats me thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Ok ok thanks for the reviews everyone 5 reviews in one night thats good im gld you all liked it.So when i get over 6 reviews i will update again if thats ok.

Naruto:NO NO NO I WANNA BE WITH TEMARI BELIEVE IT!

ME:Uhh ok...if they like the stories then u will continue ok.

Temari:Fine but hurry up i like this story so far.

Me:Yeah sure ok.On with story.

I don't own naruto or temari but i do own my stories.  
-  
Naruto looked up and saw that the names on the screen were ones he knew he would enjoy watching.'So there going next huh? This should be good, although im not entirly sure about him. This could be trouble. The meeting in the forest was proof enough for me to believe him to be a challenge for her.'HE thought.

FlashBack No Jutsu!  
In the forest of death Sasuke had gotten the curse mark and was fightining the sound ninja's.And naruto had just woken up.Dosu had sasuke against the tree with him pinned by his metal arms."Now Sasuke-Kun Lord Orochimaru would like to see the power you posess.But from what i can see you holde none."Dosu stated with a smirk under his mask.Sasuke struggled then felt even more power as markings surrounded his body.Dosu began to back away and got on his hands and knees."Please forgive us Sasuke-Sama we were ordered to test you!"HE pleaded.  
Sasuke seemed to accept this and they left.  
End FlashBack No Jutsu!!

Naruto sighed as he remembered there encounter.'He was strong enough to pin Sasuke-Teme to a tree with ease.Until he unlocked that curse seal. I hope she's ok.' Naruto thought.The names on the bored were the very Dosu Kinuta vs. the one person he hoped would be ok.His temari-chan.She pulled her fan out and jumped down landing with a grace that would put an ordinary dancer to shame.She smirked that sexy smirk of hers."Lets get this started."She said impatiently.Dosu waddled out there on his feet crouching as if he would attack at any second.  
"Very well then i will show you sound power."He said as he began to charge his harmony melody attack(i think thats what it is correct me if im wrong.)

Temari looked at him he was about to attack with taijutsu with sound.Now even temari knew she had limits and strong points and taijutsu...hmm wasn't one of them.She settled in her little fightining stance.Dosu rushed at her with a killing intent that froze her.She went wide eyed and couldn't move.She looked and tried as hard as she can to move but, to no avail.Dosu would dissapear and reappear closer to her then he was infront of her.He swung at her with his metal arm.She willed herself to move intime and got scratched in the side as blood oozed from her side wound."ARHHGG!"She cried and held her side.She growled angrily."GRRR"She jumped back as dosu approuched her again.

She pulled her fan out and looked at dosu full of killing rage."Kamataichi!!"She yelled as winds flew dosu's way and smacked him into a wall.  
He saw the winds comeing but he was in mid run and got hit.Then as he slamed into the wall 4 more wind blasts came and pounded him into the wall.His mask was bloody and he stood up wincing.She yelled in anger."Ninpou: Kamataichi!! Fuuton:Kaze Dangan no Jutsu!!!"She yelled one after another as they combined and slamed into dosu making him through his head back in pain as he used sound to block the wind,  
And as you can see wasn't working.Finnally the sound dropped and he was sent flying back into the wall again.

This time he wasn't getting up and the ref Hayate walked over to him."Winner Sabaku No Temari!"He called out and people cheered.Unknown to himself Naruto let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding in.He satback and breathed.Sakura looked at him again."What are you sighing for its not like you know her so be quiet!"(Getting jealous lol im gonna have her regret not being with naruto but this will also be a sas/hina pairing i like that pairing.Tell me what you think.)"Naruto stared at her then snorted."Why are you so worried about who i sigh over worry about your sasuke-kun."He said coldly.Sakura would normally get mad but somehow his words had hurt her way more then she realised and she fell silent. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok in this chapter im gonna break it down from sasuke's points of view so yall will get it.Don't worry i will add more the story tonight if i get enough votes.So anyway on with the story.  
Oh and i don't won naruto or temari but i do own my stories.

-  
Sasuke-Teme's point of view.

I was walking into the chuunin room when this girl with two buns on her head gets punched in the face after pleading to the guy to let them in.  
So i walked up feeling slightly sorry for her and talk to the guy."Nice trick now remove the genjutsu"I say.He smirks and replys.  
"So you saw threw it huh.Well you'll need more then that for the chuunin exams."He said as he threw his leg at me i sensed chakra inhis attack and decided to parry it with my own kick.  
So i move to kick him first but some guy with bowlcut hair and catapiller eyebrows wearing a green latex suit stopped him. But when the smoke cleared it was what noone expected not even me and i am one of the fastes fighters in konoha here. It was Naruto-Dobe and he was there with his left knee blocking my own kick.He had the kid in green blocked with a kunai to his throat,  
and the chuunin who put a genjutsu on the door. Had a long kitana to his stomach.Naruto had all three of us in blocking or positions. I here Sakura gasped.And also did most the people.I myself was shocked but i wouldn't show that.

I see Naruto just walked off.Going into a room filled with people.There i saw him look at a girl with 4 sandy blong pig tails. I saw him as he locked eyes with her and looked away.  
She snorted and looked down.Me and sakura were about to walk over untila that kid came and stoped me asking for a fight."Uchiha Sasuke i Rock Lee challenge you to a fight."I looked at him then smirked."Fine but you know who i am and you still wanna fight?"He nodded."Your a fool.  
To challenge a Uchiha."He smirks."Then i will show you the art of my style! I will Burn with the Youthfulness youthness of youth!!"He yelled and did a nice guy pose his teeth started to sparkle."Hn."Was what i said.But i was kinda freaked out by him on the inside.So i got into my stance and charged at him.He got into a stance i have never heard of but to this day with rememmber.The lotus."Sharingan!!"He yelled and my eyes turned red with 2 Tomo's in it.I charged at him thinking i would be able to see him.But he dissapeared and reapearred kicking me in the back.  
I flew forward and tried to land stopping i tried to copy his teqhnuiqe only to see i couldn't."What is this is it ninjutsu kenjutsu or genjutsu."He kicked me again."This is neither this is purly taijutsu."HE stated my eyes widened."What!"HE then dissapeared but in a different way after i tried to attack.

He appereared under me and kicked me in the jaw.Sending me back and into the air.Then he came and appeared behind me before a turtle came and stoped him the began to talk so me and sakura just left.Me and sakura entered the room.Then out of nowhere."Sasuke-Kun You came after all i knew you would"  
Yelled ino yamanaka.Somtimes she reall REALLY got on my nerves.  
"Hn."Was was my reply i really didn't wanna talk."Back off Ino-Pig!!"Yelled sakura.And they pulled me into the two of them.  
"Boy you guys are rookies."Said a voice."Im kabuto."He said."I saw naruto stared at him and sneered."Are you someone important?"I asked.  
He smiled and shook his head."No but i do find myself able to help you all.See i have these info cards.They give information.Have anyone in mind"  
He asked with a smile."Yea 3 Rock Lee Gaara of the sand and Uzumaki naruto"I said."Rock lee a specialist in taijutsu it is said that he is unable to use nin nore genjutsu"  
"Next gaara hmmm...he has no info in here.Except that he has an absolute defence."Sasuke sighs.  
"Ok last Naruto Uzumaki.Hmmm 42 D-ranked missions 3-C ranks and 1A-ranked.  
His ninjutsu is superb in many ways and his taijutsu is great.But this happened recently.His genjutsu is good but not perfect.  
Oh...it says he is matched with the Uchiha protigy." At this all the girls gasped and began to scream no he isn't or no way!I looked at him and looked away then sighed.I would have to test this out to see if he really is my way.I used my Sharingan to pass the first exam.And now was the second.  
I saw hinata staring at naruto and for some reason it angered me that she would pay attention to him.Why him.Why not me.I would have to fix this.

Inside the forest i had just gotten bitten from the snake sannin known as orochimaru.This throbbing pain in my neck was not helping.  
What was this it hurts so much an i can't take anymore of this.So i fell out knocked cold.Soon i woke up and saw sakura in pain.I don't know what happened but i got angry.I was anfry at sakura for being weak and i was angry for being weak.I felt ultimate power.This power was unbelievable i never felt this before.I walked up."Who did this to you sakura?"I asked.Before anything the sound nin steped up.He readied his sound attack.I appeared behind him.And took his arms pulling them back placing my right foot on his back.Breaking his arms every tear that i heard every crack every snap and crunched feed my blood lust.Until i heared him begg me to stop.So i just snapped his arms and broke them.

The one with the mask begged me to stop so i let them go and we headed towards the tower.Somehow i could tell naruto was watching and could easily step in but didn't.So after we arrived we had the 3rd exams but the examiner said there would be a prilems because to many passed.  
"Ok first match Uchiha Sasuke Vs. Akado Yoroi.I saw my name and walked down.I jumped at them as soon as they said begin.I kicked at him but he ducked.I swung at him with my fist.Then he ducked.His hand turned blue and he hit my chest.This pain was unbearable.I felt my chakra drain.  
And i kicked him off.He tried to attack me again.He was draining it all and it was going i could feel it.So i kicked him off.I jumped up.He swung at me again multiple times and i came up with somthing.I ducked to the side then back under him kicking him into the air.I was using that lee kids move.I appeared behind him.But my Curse Seal acted up i used my will and pushed it back and slamed into him i was blocked at first then came around again and kicked him then pushed him with my arm and came down with my leg."Shi Shi RENDEN!!!"I called out and slamed my foot into him.  
I won and went back up into the stands where the girls fawned over me except hinata-chan."Chan?"I said to myself.I saw the ned match

Inuzuka Kiba Vs. Uzumaki Naruto

He walked down there and looked at kiba.I heared kiba yell"Alright Akamaru we get to go against the Idiot!!"Hmph idiot.

"Match Naruto Vs. Kiba Haijama!

The two stared each other down then kiba gave akamaru a pill.His fur turned red and he jumped on kiba's back."JijuuBunshin No jutsu!!"He yelled And his fetures tuned more canine like also akamaru turned into a kiba look alike."Lets go akamaru!"HE yelled and ran at naruto. Right before he hit naruto he yelled."Gatsuuga!!"He began to spin and so did akamaru.They slamed into naruto.Or what looked like him."What the!!"Kiba sasuke and most of the stadium said.Naruto appeared on the roof."Shushin no jutsu!"HE said as he appeared infront of kiba.He slamed his boot into his face sending kiba back a few yards. He created 4 Kage bunshins and the ran at him one kicked him again and the real naruto jumped on his back and backfliped high into the air.The bunshin hit him one at a time each calling out a silible."U-ZU-MA-KI!!"The sent kiba into the air and the real naruto came down just in time to kick kiba in the face."UZUMAKI RENDEN!!" His boot met Kiba's face and slammed his face against the ground knocking him out.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto

He walked back up and sat next to the wall leaning against it and sighing.Everyone was still looking at him with shock even sasuke.  
Noone moved for a good 5 minutes.And finally the next match was announce.I couldn't believe how strong naruto was i would defenintly fight him.

Ok that was asukes point of view hope you liked.Oh yeah this will be naru/sas friendship i like it when they are friends and i am gonna make sakura bashing after i do sakura hinata and temari side of views.So thanks and Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

This is just a moment between naruto and temari.Im gonna make it where naruto confronts temari and talks to her.He doesn't know how though.So basiclly he is stuck with temari in an empty room with no clue how to tell her how he feels.Oh and don't worry just doing this to let you know whats going on with naruto and temari the next chapter will be sakura's point of view.A little romance in this one.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was walking in the main hall of the hokage tower.He had come there after the second part of the exam to ask the hokage for a new scroll of jutsu.He walked up to the door where there were 2 anbu gaurds there.He could practiclly feel there glares.They sneered at him under there mask.The one in the bear mask took out a kunai in order to block naruto."What is your business here Boy!"He said with a growl.Naruto just sighed.He would deal with them later.He turned and walked off."Whatever."He said.Leaving the two.Naruto walked off around the corner and did a hand sign."Oroike No Jutsu!!"He whispered and turned into a naked girl.He walked back infront of them naked."Can i see...the hokage."He asked in a girl voice.They grew wide eyed and flew back from blood lost.Naruko just laughed and turned back into naruto.

He walked in and the hokage looked at him."Hey Oji-San lemme get some new scrolls.So i can learn new moves."He said with a big foxy grin.  
"Naruto-Kun why do you need a new scrolls?"The Hokage asked as he looked up from his paper work."Well i need it cause when the next part of the chuunin exam.And i gotta have alot of moves to be Hokage!"Naruto did a nice guy pose.The hokage shakes his head.  
"Well ok stop by my office tommorow and i will help you out."Sarutobi tells him."Thanks Oji-San!!"Naruto yelled and ran out running past the still uncouncous gaurds.Naruto stopped and thought.'Man can't i do somthing without thinking about her for 5 minutes!!'He thinks.  
As you guessed temari was on his mind again.Naruto sighed.He couldn't help it those legs that hair those lips that face that as...SEE!  
Somthing was wrong with him.But it was a good somthing.He had a better chance with her then sakura.But he began to think how shikamaru would look at her.When noone else was looking.And that meant compitition.Naruto would be damned if he lost temari to shikamaru.

He ran off.In search of temari he had to set this straight.Naruto ran up and saw her in a field of flowers.She...looked beautiful,even if she wasn't trying.The flowers around her were spinng and her hair was flowing.The wind blowing making her look like a godess.He saw her walk off so he followed her.She had went into the hotel and was about to take a shower.Naruto watched from a far.She went into the bathroom.He noticed noone was in there.So he stepped inside.HE noticed also the room was faily large.3 beds and 2 dressers the colors were tan.There was a T.V and...Crick click errrrr.The bathroom door opened.And out stepped temari with clad in only a towel.  
Naruto turned aroung slowly and met a shocked then death glare."Uhh..."Naruto mumbled.She growled and turned around about to walk back in."Wait!!"Naruto yelled.She looked back at him breathing hard tring to calm down she was already palnning to kill him.

"What do you want."Came the calm yet all knowing im dead tone."I uh...wanted to talk.To...you."He couldn't help but looke at her body.  
"Well once your don Oogleing me then talk.She said in that same tone.Naruto looked up faster.HE stared at her eyes."Uhh...i wanted to.  
say..."For a moment he had second thoughts then.He realised he couldn't do this he backed away and made for the door.But a hand had caught his arm.He turned around and saw her eyes."No...what is it."She said her voice softning."Uhh..."He looked down.He looked back up into her eyes."I wanted to tell you that..."She glared at him and ran let go walking away."Wait you don't get it im tryin to say i like!!"He stoped there because he was about to spill it.He turned around again about to leave but stopped when he felt her touch his shoulder.He turned around.

Looking deep into her eyes.He noticed her face inching towards his.He moved forwards slightly.There lips centimeters away.He pressed his lips to hers.But it was a brush and that was it because thr door opened and in stepped gaara.He looked at temari and she ran into the bathroom.Naruto had already used shushin no jutsu to get away as soon as the door moved.

Naruto would have to rememmber to get temari at a better place.But at least he now knows she feels the same way..He thinks.  
--------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short.I got writersBlock any ideas of what you think can happen.Then tell me.Anyways this was a romance moment letting you know temari has feelings for him also.I wrote this in a dream i had.YEs thats right i gt this story from a dream.I dreamed about some girl and right before we kissed my mom woke me up.So yeah thanks and sorry again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's Pointof View

I could barely hold myself back from gasping in shock to see Temari in all her glory as she came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Without those clothes on to obscure her features, I can see only too clearly now.Her standing there in nothing but a towel.Was...well hot.And that glare she was giving only made me want to take her there.And the fox whispering in the back of my head wasen't helping any."Go on kit you know you want her take her, she's standing right there."He would say.I knew that but...i couldn't.Sigh this is all to confusing.I mean she didn't pull back.  
I wonder how far i would have gotten if gaara didn't come in.

There i sat in the forest panting hard and wildly after training. I couldn't catch my breath.Going against over 1000 clones would tire you out i guess. I would need all the practice i could get in taijutsu.Tommorow i would start in ninjutsu.  
But i still couldn't keep my mind off of her.Those curves and thighs Kami! And yet those weren't the only thoughts that plauged my mine. Was i good enough for her. Would she love me back. Does she love shikamaru? So many unanswered questions. And yet i felt as if i knew the answer already.

Deep down inside me i felt the answer. But the question was am i ready to look that far. Was i scared of rejection. Me who isn't scared of the most powerfulest Bijuu, scared of a simple no.But then there was that old reliable other self that holds my confidence.Urging me in telling me that she will love me.  
Dare I hope? For this chance at all.That i will be able to share my feelings for her.I sure as hell hope so. But thats a thought for another day. Right now i am tired andi wish to go to sleep, i will test this theory somtime later on. And with that he fell asleep.

Normal Point Of View

Naruto stretched. Another long day of working was ahead. So he took his usual shower and was on his way. He had some new jutsu to learn and he was not gonna miss out. Old man Hokage said he was gonna give naruto some scrolls and so naruto was on his way there now.  
After running for 10 minutes straight naruto arrived.'Now i finally get some new jutsu.'Was on naruto's mind as he sprinted up the stairs. The anbu gaurd stood there staring at him. "Hey i need to see old man hokage." Naruto anounced. Soon but reluctedly they let him in. He wasted no time.  
"HEY OJI-SAN!!!"He yelled.

Sarutobi had to cover his ears to keep them from bursting.He looked up."Yes naruto i was expecting you.As you asked i have scrolls but you may only have 4 out of the 8 i will show you.Ok?" He asked and naruto nodded viciosly. The hokage pulled out 8 scrolls.  
Each one had a different name on it. Fuuton Doton Suiton Katon, that was the first four.The other four were of veriaty.Taijutsu, Ninjutsu,Genjutsu, and Kenjutsu.

Naruto looked at each. After about 10 minutes he chose."Ok Oji-San i want these ones."Naruto said as he pointed at them.Fuuton Taijutsu Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu.Was what he pointed at.To be honest the hokage was shocked.He thought for sure naruto would go straight after the four elements.  
Soon he smiled and nodded and dismissed naruto.Naruto hapilly ran off.Now all he had to do was get a sword.In his haist he didn't even see the person he was trying to get off of his mind.And so he went slamming into her.  
-----

Temari roamed the isles, looking for the things she needed. She had to stop by a store to pick up some extra ingredients so the shopping was done. She'd need some to bake a nice dinner that night. Temari sighed, and picked up a can of rolls.  
Her brother kankurou had insisted she buy one so they could have some breakfast in the morning as well. Checking her arms, she started for the checkout Soon she was on her wayto check out.  
Turning a corner, she ran right into someone, dropping all of her items on the ground in the process.

It seemed the person's items had also fallen, along with the person.

Temari immediately reached out her hand to help up the other unfortunate person. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw who it was.

-----

Naruto gratefully accepted the hand and stood. Looking up, his eyes widened upon greeting Temari's own eyes. He stumbled for an answer.

"Oh, Temari! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you like that." Naruto bent down and picked up his fallen Scrolls. Standing straight again, he handed her the food.

"T-that's okay, N-Naruto." She took the items and placed her hand on her head wiping sweat away. Naruto bent down again and began to sort out his items. Temari bent as well and helped. Finally, both stood, the right items in their hands. Naruto smiled at Her slightly.

"I have to go now, so... I'll see you later!" Naruto turned and left. He stopped at the check out counter and sighed. Setting down his things, he took out his Gama-Chan wallet and pulled out some of his remaining cash. He was running low. He sighed deeply again.  
Temari stared after Naruto a moment, before she too headed for the counter. By the time she got there, Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Setting down her things, Temari waited. Handing over the right amount of yen, she grabbed the shopping bag and left the store as well. Trailing down the path, she decided to head home. Two bags were in her hands

It puzzled her. She was still shocked after he had kissed her when she had returned. He had really believed she was going to punch him, when she turned the ends and did that. It had been quite shocking for him. Still, Temari had know idea what she would do.

-----

After Naruto had paid, he had left the store and ran home. Running into his house, he put away the food and sat on his small bedroom floor.  
He sat on his bed and sighed deeply again.

"What...am i gonna do. I mean i have to talk to her."He said to himself. He smiled at the thought of getting to talk to her. He made a decision he would talk to her. So he went outside and headed over to the training grounds.

Temari tried hard to remain focused as she walked to her house. The pace she walked was an ever lasting slow.As if she was biding her time.She really didn't wanna talk to anyone espesionally naruto.But they had to run into each other.

She sighed and stoped at the front door to there room.She opened it and saw gaara sitting there she also heard the shower signaling kankurou in there.

"Where were you?"Was gaara's simple question. "Getting grocery's."She answered back."Hnn". Was his answer back She went into the kitchen and placed the food down."Im going out training." Was all she said.And left.

Naruto had just arrived at the training grounds and looked at the scroll for ninjutsu.

Ninja's Ninjutsu Skills: A Guide to better jutsu was what it said.

Scroll:

Suiton:Daibakufu No Jutsu: Jounin Jutsu:A Great Explosion of water.Must be near water sorce.And Great Chakra control.

Name: Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)  
Rank: Genin Type: Ninjutsu Description: A jutsu that sends multiple blasts of fire from the mouth, usually with one target in mind. Shurikens can also be hidden inside the flames, creating an element of surprise.

Name: Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Dragon Fire Technique)  
Rank: Genin Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)  
Type: Ninjutsu Description: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent, originating from the users mouth. In some cases it has been seen to take on the form of a dragon. Capable of being used like a flamethrower, prolonged exposure has been known to transform boulders and cliff side's into molten piles of magma.  
Note: Genin can use the technique for up to two posts, Chuunin for three, and Jounin for five. As mentioned before, strength of the flame and prolonged exposure can prove devastating.

Name: Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique)  
Rank: Chuunin Type: Ninjutsu Description: Uses a high amount of chakra which allows the user to breath out a large portion of flame. Extremely powerful, this Katon seems to possess a denser mass than most Katons. This would explain its intense potency and explosive nature.

Name: Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Element: Fire Dragon Blast)  
Rank: Jounin Type: Ninjutsu Description: A jutsu that sends a stream of fire towards the opponent in the shape of a large dragon from the users mouth. The intensity of the flame is enough to completely melt stone and the end result of this techniques rampage is an explosion enough to send an entire mountain aquiver.

Name: Katon: Hidora no Jutsu (Fire Element: Hydra Technique)  
Rank: Chuunin Type: Ninjutsu Description: A variant of the Katon Ryuuka no jutsu, this one has the same function, only tripled. Instead of one stream of fire that advances towards the opponent, the user is capable of exhaling three at the same time, although all still vary from each other at only a slight degree (meaning that they can only be used against enemies that stand close to each other and not at different directions). The 3 streams look like 3 snakes, and that's where the jutsu got its name.

Name: Katon Yurika no Jutsu (Fire Element: Fire Lily Technique)  
Rank: Jounin Type: Ninjutsu Description: Comparable to the Katon Housenka no Jutsu but different still, this technique is obviously kept within only the most seasoned shinobi of the Leaf. Breathing in and expanding their lungs to an almost impossible size, the user breaths out gigantic fireballs (of comparable make and strength of the Katon Goukakyu). A highly draining technique, it more than makes up for the chakra consumption in potency. Entire engagements have both started and ended with this one technique, easily felling multiple enemies in one ferocious attack.

He was enterupted by a sound of crunching twigs.He stared at the personwho turned out to be temari. He stared at her. Soon he broke out in a big smile. While she just stared with a frown.Naruto walked over to her and was about to say somthing when she cut him off.

"What do you want?" She asked in a monotoned voice. He lost his smile."What do you mean i...uh wanted to talk about ...you know." He said blushing looking down." No i don't know what?"

She asked.He looked shocked and lost his blush.'Did she forget?' He asked himself. She knew she didn't forget but it was just she didn't wanna bring it up.

"What do you mean you don't know!"He all but yelled.Anger was evident."I don't"She replied again the same.  
His eyes widened."Temari!how can you forget!" He yelled this time.

Temari sighed."I don't know what your talking about." She replied getting angry herself.  
"The...you...Grrrrrrr...FINE FORGET IT!!!"

He yelled and stomped off. Temari watched as naruto made his way to the other side of the training grounds.

Somthing inside her stung.'I know i didnt wanna hurt him but...why does this hurt so much' She thought to herself.The pain in her heart was unbarable.  
She held her hand to her heart.As she felt tears prickle the back of her eyes.And they fell down her face.

She backed into a tree and sighed. "I did it for the best b-besides it's not like i actually like him or somthing. No no no i don't." She said to herself She shook her head furiously."NO no i don't like him...i don't." She said again. 'But you do.' Said a voice inside her head. "Whatever i need to train." She told herself.And walked off to train more.

Naruto was on the other sighed of the field training with the jutsu he was studying.'Hey kyuu,do i have a bloodline.' Naruto mentally asked.  
'I wouldn't know kit maybye i can check but im not so sure.' Kyuubi growled out. He was starting to get a little to close to naruto and he didn't like it.  
' Can you try please.' Naruto pleaded. '...No...' He answered after a while.' Please...' Naruto again tried.'...NO!' Kyuubi was getting really tired of this.' PALEEEZ!' Naruto pleaded louder.'...FINE I GROW TIRED OF YOUR INSECENT WHINNING I WILL SEE OK!!' Kyuu yelled.

'Thanks kyuu' Naruto said as he acted as if it was nothing.After a while of waiting he began to train waiting for kyuubi to come back.  
"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Fire Element: Mythical Fire Flower Technique) he yelled as a few fire balls flew out of his mouth and into the air.

'Hey kiti just say that you did and well...its kinda hard.' Kyuubi answere. 'What is it kyuu?' Naruto asked.  
'Well...

Well there you go sorry for taking so long and sorry for such a short chapter. I have school and with the whole brother's friend dieing thing well you understand i hope. Any ideas on a bloodline i was thinking of some.

Like this.Name: Mahi Clan Paralysis Clan

Village of Origin: Kumogakure no Sato

Description: The members in this clan are trained on two levels. The first is the ninja training provided by the Kumogakure government. The second, however, is provided by the older members of the team. This is much like a cell within the government level training, except for the fact that it is an older member to one younger, Genin level one. The training is in the art of assassination.

Going more into specifics, the clan is reknown for their ability to make a hit look like their target died of natural causes, usually like a stroke or heart faliure. How they do this is that they are able to manipulate electricity into their hands, and using a special doujutsu (will explain later) are able to destroy the cells in key areas in the target's nerve system. This allows for the nevers to fail to sent signals to the heart, thus the major organ ceases to function properly. This, in turn, causes the person to die almost instantaneously. There is little to no margin for error.

Besides that, there is no other sitinguishing feature that clan members share.

Bloodline Abilities: The Mahi clan members all share a special doujutsu. This ability allows them to see the individual muscles of the human body when activated. There is only one stage to the doujutsu. The doujutsu is known as the Sujigan

1st Stage:  
The user is able to see the muscles of the human body and is able to see in detail each ripple or ridge in the muscle. They are able to see the individual nerve systems in the body.

Clan Jutsus:

Name: Soujuu Denki Electricity Manipulation  
Rank: D Type: Taijutsu Description: This is the first jutsu taught to the members of the Mahi Clan, whether or not they have the Sujigan ability. The user is able to manipulate amounts of chakra, converting it into an electrical current. Then, using the eletrically enflamed hands, the user strikes his or her opponet, barely numbing the attacked area, but causing stinging pain. The more chakra put into the hand equals the more sting a strike produces.

Name: Butsuriteki Chuubuu Physical Paralysis  
Rank: C Type: Taijutsu Description: The user manipulates electricity around their hands and, utilizing the Sujigan, proceeds to strike the nerves on the opponets body, thus destorying them temporarily depending on how powerful the electrical current is in the user's hand. With no nerves connection for awhile, the targeted person's muscle can no longer function at all.

Ex. If the clan member were to strike their opponet's left bicep nerve cells, then that opponet wouldn't be able to move thier arm up and down.

Name: Zenshinfuzui Total Paralysis  
Rank: A Type: Taijutsu (Assassination Technique)  
Description: This form of clan jutsu is only obtainable by those that are masters within the clan. This jutsu is taught to all beginning Mahi Clan members, but only once they completely master the killing technique are they actually considered masters. How the process works is that by using the Sujigan, the assassin peers into the nervous route surrounding the heart, and then proceeds to electrify them using the electricity manipulation technique. By doing this, the nerves become fried and they loses the "information" going to the heart telling it to work, and so they heart ceases to function and the person ends up dead. This technque is considered A-ranked, becuase while preforming this jutsu the user must use complete focus and thus leaves themselves severely open for an attack. That is why it is used while the target is asleep.

Summon: N/A

History: The Mahi clan was once founded, around one hundred years back, by the assassin Reiketsu. He hailed from Kumogakure no Sato. Not possessing and unique abilites, except the jutsu he could learn from clans that hired him, specifically the Onika clan. Besides that he didn't possess and unique bloodline abilities. However, he does play and important role in the Mahi Clan history. In a dangerous fight with the S-ranked nukenin Tsuchiro. In this duel, Reiketsu proformed a lifesaving jutsu that prevented him from his near coming death, but at a price.

The price was his ability to move. He begame paralysed because of his final rescuing attack, a humongous lighning-based attack. The reprocussions of the electrical energy channeling through the rain in every direct caused all the nerve cells in the assassing body to cease functioning. He did, however, live, but was no longer able to move any part of his body.

Later on, while studying medicene, a lone medical-nin from Kumogakure learned about the story of this person who had been completely disabled by the effects of electricity on his body. Of course the Chakra Scalpel jutsu had been invented, but it wasn't effective enough to make the effects of muscle loss permanent. Seeing as how the controller of such power would be able to have an extremely dangerous technquie in their hands, the medical thought about switching careers. This was known as the first attempt at the Mahi Clan ability.

Further on down the road, a bloodline amongst a medical-nin family sprang forth. This allowed the user to view the see within any living creature and examine their muscle tissue. This was extremely helpful when identifying the actuall cause of an injury. The genius of that medical-nin clan was aiding a fallen commrade during a storm near Hidden Rain. As the ninja was doing surgery, he was struck by lightning. The electrical flow somewhat "supercharged" his bloodline limit, allowing the medic now to see the nerve systems in the body as well. With this ability in mind, the user of the doujutsu was the first know member of the Mahi Clan.

From there, another genius- a currupt one- of the clan decided to change occupations, realizing what an advantage having the Sujigan was. He then became the first member to from the Mahi Clan to be known as an assassin.Naruto's mom can be Haruko Mahi what do you think. A friend of mine made it up. 


End file.
